russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 tops all networks in 2017
January 4, 2018 IBC (logo) IBC-13 is the network of choice by most Filipino homes in both urban and rural areas nationwide for 2017 after it topped all TV networks and capped the year with an average audience share of 25%, or 5 points higher than ABS-CBN’s 46% and GMA’s 34%. This is based on full year data provided by multinational audience measurement provider Kantar Media, which uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. Meanwhile, in December, IBC also ruled nationwide with an average audience share of 28% versus ABS-CBN’s 45% versus GMA’s 34%. Across all time blocks, IBC-13 dominated especially on primetime (6PM-12MN) from January to December 2017 where it hit an average audience share of 28%, or half of the Filipino viewing population and an 13-point lead compared to ABS-CBN’s 50% and GMA’s 32%. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. IBC-13 also led the morning block (6AM-12NN) with 21% versus ABS-CBN’s 39% versus GMA’s 32%; the noontime block (12NN-3PM) with 28% versus ABS-CBN’s 45% versus GMA’s 36%; and afternoon block (3PM-6PM) with 27% versus 43% versus GMA’s 38%. When it comes to the list of most watched programs for 2017, IBC-13 swept the top ten regularly airing programs from January to December 2017 (excluding Holy week). Leading the pack is the undisputed number one program on weekends, PBA led by the 2017-18 PBA Philippine Cup (37.8%), 2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup (37.5%), 2017 PBA Commissioner's Cup (37.2%) and 2017 PBA Governors' Cup (37.1%), followed by Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell with an average national TV rating of 35.3%, Born to be a Superstar (34.3%), To Love Again (34.1%), Express Balita (33.7%), Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (32.7%), Iskul Bukol (30.5%), Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (28.5%), Maya Loves Sir Chief (28.1%), Baby Faced Beauty (27.8%), Magic Kamison (27.3%), Don't Forget the Lyrics! (26.6%), City Hunter (25.5%), Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (25.3%), T.O.D.A.S. (24.4%), You Light Up My Life (23.8%), and Dingdong n' Lani (23.4%). Meanwhile, also making it in the top 50 were were High School Life (22.4%), APO Tanghali Na! (Saturday) (21.7%), KapinoyLand (20.8%), Vic & Leen (20.4%), and Manny Pacquiao preseets Blow by Blow (18.8%). In other areas, IBC also beat ABS-CBN and GMA from January to December 2017. The Kapamilya network won the ratings game in Total Balance Luzon with an average national audience share of 23% versus ABS-CBN’s 48% versus GMA’s 36%; in Total Luzon with 22% vs ABS-CBN’s 42% vs GMA’s 36%, in Total Visayas with 22% versus ABS-CBN’s 53% versus GMA’s 28%; and in Total Mindanao with 23% versus ABS-CBN’s 53% versus GMA’s 31%. IBC, home to the PBA and NBA, and the Philippines’ top-rating TV programs, box-office films, and best-selling books and music, is rapidly transitioning into an agile digital company with the biggest online presence among all Filipino media companies, and a growing list of digital properties. It is also the pioneer of digital terrestrial television (DTT) in the country. IBC-13 also leads all media networks in bringing its content online to address the change in the Filipinos’ viewing habits. On its over-the-top content platform IBCVideo, the top five programs in 2017, in terms of page views, were Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell, To Love Again, Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, Magic Kamison, and High School Life. It continues to be of service to 30 million digital Filipinos both here and abroad by providing content covering relevant topics in news, sports, entertainment, and lifestyle on its company media website ibc.com. The site logged 30 million users and hit over 1.3 billion page views as of end-May in 2017, becoming the country’s biggest local media website. IBC reported a net income of P1.7 billion for the first nine months of 2017. Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its local current subscribers are ABS-CBN, IBC, Peoples Television Network Inc., The Huddle Room Media Inc., JRA Advertising (J. Romero and Associates), 720 Consumer Connect, Viva Communications Inc., Manprom, Solar Entertainment Corporation, Starcom, Havas Media Ortega, and Media Agency groups IPG Mediabrands (Touch BPN, UM), Dentsu Aegis Network (Dentsu, Mediaforce, Carat), Omnicom Media Group (OMD, PHD and M2M) as well as Group M (Mindshare, MEC, MediaCom, and Maxus). International subscribers to Kantar Media include Turner Broadcasting System Asia, NBCU Global Networks Asia Pte Ltd, Google Asia Pacific Pte Ltd, Home Box Office (Singapore) Pte Ltd, Scripps Networks Interactive (Asia) Pte. Ltd., MTV Asia, Fox International Channels, Discovery Networks Asia-Pacific Pte Ltd, CSM Media Research (China), AETN All Asia Networks Pte Ltd, Celestial Tiger Entertainment and Sony Pictures International. 'TABLE 10. TOP 10 MOST WATCHED REGULARLY AIRING PROGRAMS IN JANUARY TO DECEMBER 2017 IN NATIONAL URBAN AND RURAL HOMES (EXCLUDING SPECIALS)' #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 38.6% #''2017-18 PBA Philippine Cup'' (IBC) - 37.8% #''2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup'' (IBC) - 37.5% #''2017 PBA Commissioner's Cup'' (IBC) - 37.2% #''2017 PBA Governors' Cup'' (IBC) - 37.1% #''Your Face Sounds Familiar Kids'' (ABS-CBN) - 35.7% #''Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 35.3% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 34.3% #''To Love Again'' (IBC) - 34.1% #''The Voice Teens'' (ABS-CBN) - 34.4% #''La Luna Sangre'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.8% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 33.7% #''Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?'' (IBC) - 32.7% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.3% #''Little Big Shots'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.1% #''Iskul Bukol'' (IBC) - 30.5% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.8% #''MMK 25'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.6% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 28.5% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 28.1% #''Baby Faced Beauty'' (IBC) - 27.8% #''My Dear Heart'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.6% #''Magic Kamison'' (IBC) - 27.3% #''Don't Forget the Lyrics!'' (IBC) - 26.6% #''City Hunter'' (IBC) - 25.5% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 25.3% #''Magpahanggang Wakas'' (ABS-CBN) - 25.0% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 24.4% #''You Light Up My Life'' (IBC) - 23.8% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 23.4%